jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Shadow
Return of the Shadow is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends Storm Adventures Chronicles episode created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Two of the Shadow Riders have returned to seek their revenge on Jaden. Camula the Vampire Mistress and Titan. They plan to also take the Sacred Beast cards. The only way to stop them is for Jaden to team up with Jeffrey and beat them in a Duel. But there's more at stake than just the cards.... Trivia *Aqua, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and The Chameleon will also guest star in this. *This will be the first time Jaden and Jeffrey duel together in a tag-team duel. *Before the duel, the team tells ghost stories with Duel Monster cards. They draw a card, and the higher the level, the scarier the story. This has been done before in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode "The Shadow Duelist Part 1." *Card debut: Draco Neos. Scenes Titan and Camula! *Camula: *smirks* If you ever wanna stop us from trying to claim the three sacred beast cards, you'll have to first defeat the two of us in a Duel, Jaden!!! *Titan: That's right. And this time, we don't plan on losing to the likes of you with our combined forces to destroy you!!! *Jaden: *prepares his duel disk* I took you two on in the past, I can do it again!!! *Jeffrey: *prepares his duel disk* And you'll have to go through me too!!! *Jaden: ...!!! *looks behind him* Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Two against one ain't fair. And as far as I'm concerned, you two aren't getting your hands on the three Sacred Beast cards!!! *Camula: *smirks* Sorry, but this doesn't concern you. We have no grudge against you, darling. *Jeffrey: It does concern me when people like you two Shadow Riders threaten the world! *Titan: *laughs* So be it then. But you'll soon regret facing us. *Jaden: *smiles a bit* You know, I've always wanted to do a tag-team duel with you by my side, big bro. I just never imagined it would take place now. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* Couldn't agree more. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey* That's for luck. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: Go daddy! Go Uncle Jaden!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* We will, Xion. *Jesse: You've got this, y'all!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Let's show 'em who's boss, bro. *Jaden: *smirks* I'm right beside you for this all the way, big bro! *Camula: *smirks* Your funerals then. *Titan: Prepare to be sent to the Shadow Realm!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *(Everyone's Life Points are set to 4000) *Titan: I'll start things off with this!! Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack Mode!! *summons the monster* *Xion: *watches in concern* *Jeffrey: An Archfiend monster? *Jaden: I guess you've heard of these kinda Duel Monster cards? *Jeffrey: I might've heard of a few things about them. *Jaden: Having Archfiend's on the field will cost Titan 500 Life Points for everyone of his Standby Phases. * Jeffrey: But that doesn't mean he'll make it easy for us. * Titan: *smirks* I'm afraid you've just jinxed it, boy. For the card I'm about to play next will seal your doom! * Jeffrey: *snarls* * Titan: I play the field spell Pandemonium!! *activates the field spell* * (The entire area starts to change) * Scamper: Now what? * Xion: ....!! *nervously hugs Aqua's leg* * Aqua: *hugs her back* * Xion: I'm scared, Ms. Aqua.... * Aqua: Me too. * Jaden: Man... talk about deja vu.... * Jeffrey: I don't like this... * Titan: It's worse then you imagine, boy! Now I don't have to pay any Life Points for my Archfiends, AND if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle, I get to another fiend right into my hand! * Camula: Scared now? * Jeffrey: In your dreams! * Jaden: I took you two on before and I can do it again! * Alexis: That's right! I even managed to beat Titan as well and even with his Shadow Charm, he still lost! * Titan: *smirks* We've picked up a few new tricks along the way. * Camula: That's right! And together we will plunge you two fools into eternal darkness! The shadows demand your souls! * Jeffrey: Yeah? Tell the shadows to take a number! * Draco Neos * Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531